


Routine Mission

by ddagent



Series: Guardians Verse [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bedtime Stories, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kid Skye (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.), Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddagent/pseuds/ddagent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Routine and structure was an essential part to every mission. But playing happy families with Phil and Skye was slowly becoming less like a mission and more like real life. Part of the guardians!verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routine Mission

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Agents of SHIELD or any of its characters, or settings - all belongs to Marvel and ABC.
> 
> This is a prequel to my story 'Underneath the Disguise'. Huge thank you to everyone who commented and liked that story and all the prompts I filled in this verse. You have all been *amazing* and I hope you like this story just as much!

Melinda May had always enjoyed her routine. Up at five, Tai Chi and then breakfast. A run before bed to ease away the day’s tensions. That routine had stuck with her through high school, though the Academy and though several years of operations. Then she and Phil had been sent to the Hunan Province and things had changed.

 

She still woke at five, still did Tai Chi. But now she had to make sure her five year old ate her breakfast; had her shoes. She still ran in the evenings, but now she ran a perimeter check: eyes open for strangers and lone cars. Looking for _any_ sign that the monsters that had hunted their daughter five years ago had found them.

 

But tonight, like every other night, Melinda found no problems. She felt secure jogging up her driveway and sliding her key in the lock. With the run over, Melinda could turn to the next stage in her routine: getting Skye to bed. “I’m back!”

 

Melinda turned to pull the various bolts and chains across the door when she felt someone approach from behind. In a split second she was pinned to the door; a gasp falling from her lips. She didn’t struggle; she knew the hands slipping under her vest as well as she knew her own. Warm lips pressed against her skin, lapping the sweat that had formed on her body. Her eyes closed as those lips found that spot behind her ear, the spot that caused her to buck against her lover.

 

“I was gone forty five minutes,” Melinda chastised; sucking in a harsh breath as the pressure of his mouth increased. Her partner’s eager touches affected her more than her run had. “You couldn’t have missed me that much.”

 

Opening her eyes, Melinda turned to look at Phil Coulson. Her partner, her lover, her husband on paper. He was grinning at her, his arms now holding her in an embrace. “You’d be surprised.”

 

“Later on you’ll have to show me,” Melinda teased, head tilting up to leave a kiss on Phil’s jaw. “Skye in bed yet?”

 

“She wanted to wait up for you. She’s playing Captain America in the lounge.”

 

Phil left a lingering kiss on her cheek before he released her. They’d played a couple on many assignments with SHIELD: in grand hotels in Rio, in small motels in equally small towns. When they’d started this journey, playing a happily married couple in public hadn’t been hard. As Skye had grown up, their affections in private had grown too. Kisses on cheeks, holding hands long after the front door had closed. Things had eventually turned intimate and now they were somewhere in the middle. Not quite a couple, but no longer just partners.

 

Pulling off her jacket and leaving it on the rail by the door, Melinda joined Phil by the lounge. He stood in the frame, eyes stuck on what was no doubt their little girl. She joined him, Phil’s body curling around her own as their daughter played. “Was she okay?”

 

“She was fine. We finished up the documentary and then had a bath. I had to change my shirt again.” Melinda laughed, her fingers toying with the hem of his fresh shirt. Skye liked baths, almost as much as her parents liked taking them together. “Laugh all you want. Next time she jumps in mud you can clean her up.”

 

Thankfully, Skye had so far resisted the urge to jump in muddy puddles or slide down embankments recently. Melinda had never realised how many clothes children went through or what they did to them. Now, though, Skye was contently tiring herself out playing with her toys. They couldn’t afford much; most of what they saved went on changing homes and papers every so often. But what they did have Skye adored.

 

Their little girl didn’t even look up as her parents watched her, too lost in her own world. Her fingers gripped a large green dinosaur that Phil found in a yard sale in Austin. One of the tea towels from the kitchen was tied around its neck. “You will never, _ever_ defeat Hydra!” Skye cackled, making the dinosaur jump and spit.

 

Her other hand reached for her second favourite teddy bear with brown plush fur that Phil had bought for Skye’s first Christmas. He’d stitched the bear a small Captain America outfit, complete with cardboard shield. The shield was off to the side; Captain Teddy tied to a table leg. “Not so fast, Doctor Dinosaur! Agent May will rescue me!”

 

They didn’t have much. What they did have were stories. Stories of Captain America and the Howling Commandos, stories that Phil’s grandfather had told his father and his father had told him. Skye’s favourite was how Great-Grandpa had been rescued by Cap in the dead of winter. Melinda didn’t have many family stories to tell. Her mother had never told her much of her work with the CIA. So Phil had told their daughter _her_ stories. Agent May soon overtook Captain America as Skye’s favourite bedtime story.

 

“I miss this, playing with her,” Phil said, nose brushing her cheek. “I know it’s good that she’s at school making friends but I really enjoyed taking on Doctor Dinosaur.”

 

Melinda laughed, hushing herself so not to disturb Skye’s playtime. A beautiful red dragon, a gift from her grandmother from Shanghai, stood in for Agent May. Sometimes it saddened her that after all her training, all her desperate pushes to be out in the field, this is what her name had become. Nothing more than a story.

 

But watching her daughter see her as a hero, a legend that could even rescue Captain America eased her heart.

 

Skye was wrapping things up; Doctor Dinosaur was now tied to a table leg and Captain Teddy was free. “Thank you, Agent May!” the teddy said, Skye putting on her best attempt at Cap’s voice from the news reels her father had showed her. “You are the best fighter ever!”

 

The dragon bowed, allowing Captain Teddy to ride on its back around the living room. Skye flew them around the room, only stopping when she came in front of her parents. “Is it bed time yet?”

 

Phil, chin resting on Melinda’s shoulder, nodded. “Sorry, kiddo. Why don’t you pack away your toys and I’ll warm up some milk?”

 

“Cool.”

 

He stroked his daughter’s hair, tickling her behind her ears. Phil then left with another peck to Melinda’s cheek. Skye went to work immediately, putting away Doctor Dinosaur and the toy soldiers she used in her wooden toy chest. Melinda folded the blanket Phil and Skye had been under when she’d left, smiling over her shoulder as Skye left Captain Teddy on top of the chest. He always guarded the Hydra prisoners.

 

“Mommy, why do you go running?” Skye asked, holding Dragon tight as she joined her by the sofa. “All my class _hate_ running.”

 

Melinda sat down, patting the space beside her. Skye immediately clamoured up to join her. “I like running because it’s peaceful. It clears my mind. It’s good exercise too. If you decide where you go, running can be very enjoyable.”

 

Skye wrinkled her nose, her hands sifting through Dragon’s plush scales. “We run in lines. It’s not very fun.” Suddenly an idea took her, her eyes brightening. “Tomorrow, can I run with you? I can keep up! I’m the fastest in my class.”

 

“We’ll see, sweetheart, we’ll see.” She’d been planning on introducing Skye to Tai Chi as something they could do together. It would certainly be a better option than having their daughter join her on her perimeter run. “Shall we make sure your father hasn’t burnt down the kitchen?”

 

“ _I heard that!”_

Skye was already a little sleepy as Melinda picked her and Dragon up. She smiled as two tiny hands tucked around her neck. They walked into their yellow kitchen, Phil humming an old jazz melody by the stove as he heated up some milk. He used to do that back at the Academy when neither of them could sleep. It was soothing for both of them, something so familiar in times when everything had changed.

 

“What story do you want tonight, kiddo?” Phil asked, smiling over his shoulder. “A Cap story? A May story? We could go traditional, Snow White or Sleeping Beauty?”

 

Skye frowned, mother and daughter shaking their heads. Warm milk and an action story before bed was traditional, although in the old days Phil would have cookies too. Soft and warm, with real chocolate chunks. Phil had made a fresh batch at the weekend, although they were currently on top of a cupboard out of Skye’s reach. Smirking, Melinda pointed to the top cupboard before dropping the finger to her lips. Nodding, Skye reached up when her mother lifted her, retrieving the Tupperware container of cookies without even a sound. She would make a great spy one day.

 

While Phil was still humming, pouring warm milk into three glasses, Melinda eased off the lid and gave her daughter first pick of the cookies. Skye grinned, choosing the biggest one. Melinda took her own, relishing the soft taste of Phil’s cookies as she had her first bite.

 

“Here we go: warm milk. Now, before you ask Skye, it’s not a weekend so no…” Phil turned around to see mother and daughter both with cookies in their mouths. He blinked once, twice, before sighing. “Really? Again?”

 

Melinda smiled, offering him the container. “You should find a better hiding place.”

 

“Like that would help.” Phil passed them all a glass of warm milk before joining them in a cookie. “So, Skye, what do you want to do this weekend?”

 

She shrugged; too busy trying to fit her whole cookie into her glass of milk. Melinda stilled her hand, showing her once again how to break up the cookie before dunking it. “Could we go to the park?”

 

“Absolutely, we could even go swimming if you wanted to!”

 

Skye loved swimming. Melinda did too, although she ribbed Phil mercilessly about Sausalito every time they went to the pool. She enjoyed weekends. She didn’t do any classes at the studio, so she could spend some time with the two most important people in her life.  “We could also do a little shopping. Christmas is coming up; you need to decide what you want to ask Santa to bring you.”

 

“I want a little sister for Christmas.”

 

Phil choked on his cookie, the treat catching him at the back of his throat. He reached for his glass, eyes streaming as he tried to dislodge it. “A little sister?”

 

Skye nodded. “My friend Justin has a little brother, and my friend Aimee has two sisters. I’d like one. Can I ask Santa for a little sister?”

 

Melinda was enjoying Phil’s discomfort perhaps a little bit too much. Her partner was thinking, face screwed up as he tried to reply to Skye’s request. “Santa Claus doesn’t bring little brothers or sisters, Skye. Toys, yes. Paints, yes. Maybe even a puppy.” Melinda glared across the table. They’d both decided not to have a dog right now. “But not little brothers or sisters. Mommies and daddies are responsible for them.”

 

“Okay. Mommy, Daddy, can I have a little sister?”

 

Phil threw a look over at her, obviously signalling that it was her turn to explain why it was going to stay just the three of them. But as Phil stared over the table, his face softened. His eyes were still focussed, but he wore a smile that was almost…hopeful. He looked at her like he wanted her to say yes. Yes that they’d try, yes that they’d make this family bigger. He looked at her like he didn’t know why they hadn’t been trying all this time for a child.

 

She knew why.

 

“I need a shower, wash the run off me.” Melinda slid down from the stool, pressing a kiss to Skye’s head before she departed. “I’ll be there to tuck you in, don’t worry.”

 

Melinda left unheeded. Skye’s attention was immediately drawn to the unguarded box of cookies. Phil’s, however, was on her as she walked away.

 

\--

 

Melinda preferred shower stalls; she liked the sensation of being in a confined space. But right now they had a bath tub for Skye, meaning that what should have been a relaxing shower still left her feeling like she hadn’t washed everything away. A shower was just as much part of her routine as the run was, trying to work out any tension that was still present. Phil could help, but Melinda liked to keep moments between them about pleasure rather than release. And what she needed right now was a release.

 

Turning off the water, Melinda then stepped out of the tub. The soft, melodic voice of her partner came through the wall as he wove a bedtime story for Skye. Melinda leant against it, listening intently to identify which story it was. Phil was incredible with Skye. He was a natural, more so than she was. She could be a guardian, a protector. Being a mother was still something she struggled with. 

 

After drying herself and changing into sleep shorts and one of Phil’s old t-shirts, Melinda was finally ready to head on to the next step of her routine. Hopefully Phil would leave their aborted discussion alone. As she stepped into the hall, Melinda could hear squeals and giggles coming from her daughter’s bedroom.

“Daddy! _Daddy!”_ Poking her head around her daughter’s bedroom door, Melinda saw Skye wriggling on her bed, Phil blowing raspberries on her stomach as well as tickling her kicking feet. “Mommy, help!”

 

Phil looked up from their laughing daughter, wearing a bright smile as he continued to grab her feet. “I don’t think she’s going to help you, Skye, your Mommy is the best tickler there is.”

 

Melinda nodded, agreeing with Phil as she joined them by Skye’s bed. Everyone paused, waiting until Melinda started tickling Phil. Skye joined in, catching him underneath the armpits. Eventually Skye collapsed to the sheets, all tuckered out. Melinda brought her duvet up to her chin, keeping Dragon beside her to keep her safe. She stroked her daughter’s hair, watching her smile sleepily.

 

“I love you, Skye.”

 

“I love you too, Mommy.”

 

Melinda left a kiss on her daughter’s forehead; then reached across to pat Dragon. Phil replaced her by their daughter’s bedside, kissing both of Skye’s cheeks before the tip of her nose. He whispered something in her ear, making her laugh before he pulled away. Phil’s hand settled on the small of her back as they left Skye to sleep, clutching Dragon close.

 

Without a word, they walked to their bedroom down the hall. It had been a long day, and Melinda would be up at five to start the daily routine all over again. Phil rubbed his eyes, tired himself. He was trying to find a job now that Skye was at school, not that they were qualified for anything other than espionage. He’d be a great history teacher if they could just forge the qualifications.

 

“You should have waited for me,” Phil said, sitting on the bed as he pulled off his socks. “I’d have joined you in the shower.”

 

Melinda shook her head, rubbing her neck as she turned down the bed. “We tried that once, remember? Even with the water pressure turned high, Skye could still hear you.”

 

Phil flushed pink, recalling the awkward questions their daughter had asked the next morning. As she passed him to slide down the comforter, Phil’s hand reached out for hers. He held it tight, gently pulling her towards him. With Skye asleep, Phil could finally give her a demonstration of just how much he had missed her. She was eager for him, desperate. Watching him play the role of Daddy was a little bit of a turn on.

 

“Why hello, Agent Coulson,” Melinda teased, straddling his thighs. He’d only undone half his shirt and she finished the rest, hand sliding up and down his skin. “Is there something I can help you with?”

 

Phil kissed her still stolen hand, lips brushing against her knuckles. “Why yes there is, Agent May. You could start with removing your clothes?”

 

“Thought you’d never ask.”

 

He let her hand go free to clutch her waist, hold her steady as she rocked against him. Melinda’s palms grazed his chest, moving up to cup the back of his neck. Her teeth caught the edge of his lobe, just the way he liked it. They’d been lovers for three years now. She knew just where to touch, where to push. Where to make her partner lose his mind. It was a power they shared equally as he fell backward and took her with him, hands stroking her back.

 

Her mouth finally worked its way to his, although his mind seemed to be occupied elsewhere. “Phil, you okay?”

 

He nodded, but something was wrong. They’d promised to always be honest with each other, this life not working any other way. Phil sat up, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed. “I’m okay; I just…Skye’s question is bothering me.” So much for letting it drop. “We’ve never really talked about it and I - I know we’re not a ‘couple’. I just…I don’t know. Sometimes I lose myself in the idea of us.”

 

Melinda pulled away from Phil to sit on the bed beside him, arms wrapped around her abdomen. For a moment she dallied with the thought of a child growing inside her. Just as beautiful as Skye, just as adventurous. Someone to join Phil and Skye in sword fights in the back garden, to take to the park, to swim in the ocean, to curl up and listen to another story of Agent May.

 

But then the thought was gone.

 

“I wouldn’t be able to protect you and Skye if I was pregnant.”

 

Phil nodded, his eyes too shiny. As if there was moisture clinging to them. “I know. I mean, I _could_ protect you both. We have the same training. Okay, yours is a little more specialised, you being a Specialist but…” He stopped, nodding as if having a conversation with himself. “No, you’re right. It’s too much of a risk.”

 

Skye was beautiful. Skye was perfect. Skye was a _gift._ But Melinda never forgot that a trail of blood and bodies had followed their little girl. Involving another child wouldn’t be fair. She knew that Phil wanted a big family, knew he came from one with lots of aunts and cousins but that was all gone now. She wanted to give him that back, to give him that family she knew he wanted. But sentiment had no place in this decision. Sentiment had been involved far too much already.

 

Melinda reached over and touched his chin, lifting his head until his eyes met hers. “I love you, Phil.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

Melinda swallowed, thumb stroking his bottom lip. This would change _everything._ But this was long overdue. “No, Phil, I _love_ you.”

 

He seemed to stop breathing for a second as his mind contemplated her words. Then he broke into the biggest smile, his hands immediately reaching for her. “I love you too. More than anything. You’re the love of my life.”

 

She found it difficult to breathe herself. “ _You’re mine_.”

 

His lips were soft under hers, hesitant as if he was holding back. She was herself, not wanting to burn him with the intensity of everything she felt. Her lips parted his, gently taking his top lip between her own. Teeth caught his bottom lip, Phil sighing into her mouth at her touch. His hands sunk into her hair, holding her close. Melinda kissed him for longer, her touch firmer as her body pressed against his. Eventually they had to breathe but neither strayed very far.

 

“Are you going to be okay with this?” Melinda asked. “Just this?”

 

Phil nodded, his hands cupping her face to kiss her again. “This is more than I ever thought I could have.”

 

Melinda felt too raw to make love. So they sat in bed for the longest time, lights off, whispering about their daughter and their weekend plans. Phil eventually fell asleep, his hand curled around hers. Melinda stayed awake, slumber unable to claim her. There was no turning back from this. No leaving Phil to return to SHIELD, no turning Skye over to them. This was her life, this was her family.

 

This was no longer a mission.


End file.
